


Date?!

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Shukita - Freeform, Slice of Life, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Just a lazy day at Leblanc that goes fairly fluffy fairly soon





	Date?!

Akira pulled his Bluetooth speaker out of the box under the couch and helped Yusuke pair it with his phone before going to shower. It wasn't until he was almost done getting dressed that he realized he forgot to grab a shirt. Akira wrapped the towel around his wet hair and thought no more about his bare chest.

When he opened the door, he heard what sounded like a harpsichord and had to smile. Only Yusuke. He expected to see his friend sitting in the spare chair with his nigh perfect posture, intently focused on his sketchbook. When his foot landed on the bottom step, however, there was a beat drop that stopped him in his tracks. Akira hurried to the top of the stairs just in time for the chorus to start.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw slack. Yusuke's back was to the stairs, and he seemed to be absently observing the stuff on the shelf. And dancing. Nothing elaborate, just his head and hips moving to the beat. Akira could only watch for a moment. He was transfixed on Yusuke in a way that he had to consider for a moment. It wasn't so much sexual. More like... cute? Yusuke's got pretty good rhythm, and his half-hearted dancing actually looked natural, but Akira had never imagined that Yusuke danced, whether he thought he was alone or not.

Akira entered the room, trying to pretend like he hadn't seen anything so as to not embarrass Yusuke. "What song is this?" He's rubbing the towel over his hair, to add some credibility to his whole 'didn't see anything' ruse.

"'Sleeping Powder.'" Yusuke was glad to announce. "Have you heard of Gorillaz?" Of course Akira had.

"Uh, 'Feel Good Inc., right?" He feigned ignorance.

"The very same."

"You don't strike me as someone who'd be interested in modern music. Maybe emo," Akira smirks as he sits on the floor by the bed.

"Then allow me to surprise you further." Yusuke begins typing on his phone. When he's found what he was looking for, he turns with an expectant smirk. "Behold."

An excessively familiar stringed intro starts up. "Nooo!" Akira whisper yells dramatically.

"Oh yes," Yusuke seems satisfied with himself.

"Alright, big deal. Everyone knows 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies.' And it's still emo. What else you got?"

Yusuke considers this for a second, holding Akira's gaze. His thumb begins moving again, STILL holding Akira's gaze. "Is this to your liking?" "Cut My Lip" starts. "Or maybe this? Or perhaps even this?" Yusuke's just showing off now. He skips through a fairly surprising variety of songs before settling on a song Akira could only describe as cyberpunk, all without breaking eye contact.

"Marry me," Akira affects total awe, earning him one of Yusuke's famous chuckles. They talk about more music: their favorites, least favorites, what they'd love to try. There was a comfortable lull in conversation that Yusuke filled by humming along to the chorus of "Girls/Girls/Boys," lying on his back with his eyes closed. They both sang the line "And love is not a choice" aloud, a fact Akira noticed but refused to make a cheesy movie scene out of. "Wanna go somewhere today?"

"Such as?"

"There's Inokashira, the planetarium, the seaside bridge, the ramen shop..."

"Odaiba, you say? Is it not strictly for those who are romantically involved?

"I mean, so were the boats at Inokashira, but we still did that.

"This is true."

"It's just an option, though. I read somewhere that the Ferris wheel has the best view of the sea; thought it might be cool to see someday."

"I sense you'll have the opportunity to soon."

Akira snorts, "Oh you mean I should take myself. Maybe bring Morgana?"

"If you wish. Why not ask Makoto?" Yusuke suggests without looking away from the ceiling.

"Why would I do that?"

"You two have spent quite a deal of time together; it seems that would be the natural progression of things." Yusuke still won't look at Akira.

Akira laughs. "Yusuke, we both work in Shibuya. Sometimes, our days line up, so we just go together since we're walking the same direction anyway. But that's it. There's nothing there. So... if you like... her... you should go for it." Akira didn't entirely understand why he felt so compelled to convince Yusuke. Or why that last statement didn't quite sit well with him.

"Oh," Yusuke's eyebrows raise, and the slight edge in his voice disappears. "That's good to hear." Akira sighs more loudly than he'd meant to as he looks away. "I apologize for forming my own assumptions without all the facts." Yusuke sits up, seemingly trying to make eye contact. "I... I think today would be perfect for a Ferris wheel ride. Yes. I've been meaning to do more with varied perspectives anyway. That is if I haven't offended you."

"It's gonna take a lot more than a bit of gossip to offend me," Akira says with his cocky grin that usually only appears in the Metaverse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's cool that 200 yen can get you 5 turns."

"Y-yes. It is quite reasonably priced."

"Yusuke?" Akira notices his eyes are closed.

"Ah, yes?" His voice sounds unsure.

"Are you okay? I thought you were gonna draw."

"Ah well, I decided to meditate instead," Yusuke keeps his eyes closed. Akira looks at the boy across from him for a moment before deciding almost subconsciously to reach for his shaking hands, eliciting a small gasp from him as he opens his eyes, a panicked expression in them.

"Hey, I'm here. Just look at me." Yusuke seems to be breathing a little better now. "How about we pick a bench instead." He nods, his focus solely on Akira. Akira keeps him calm with small talk and gentle reminders that everything will be okay each time the wheel stops. "And would you look at that, we're almost at the exit," Akira smirks warmly at Yusuke who responds briefly with his own pained smile before slowly relaxing his grip on Akira's hands.

Back on the ground, Akira buys some food for the two of them as Yusuke chooses a nearby bench. "I apologize for my cowardice," Yusuke almost whispers without meeting Akira's eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about. Everyone's afraid of something, and heights aren't an unusual fear in the slightest. I just wish you'd have told me; we could've stayed down here and tried more snacks instead." Akira is constantly concerned about how little Yusuke seems to eat.

"But you wanted to see the sea, and I thought I could muster the courage for it."

"We can see it just fine from here. Seriously, don't be so hard on yourself. If it helps, I'll tell you what I'm afraid of," Akira says between bites.

"What could that possibly be?"

"Making a bad pot of coffee for Boss. I wake up in cold sweats about it at least twice a week," Akira is satisfied now that Yusuke is laughing.

"I suppose those consequences are just as frightening. I thank you for your patience and understanding."

"It's no problem. I think we should probably head back before the sun is completely set." They chat until they reach the train station in Shibuya.

"You forget anything?"

"No. Everything's here." Yusuke pats his bag. "I will see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Absolutely." Akira is turning to head to the platform that'll take him to Yongen when he remembers something. "Oh, before I forget. I wanted to give you this at midnight, but you won't be there, so...."

"What is...?"

"Happy early birthday, Yusuke." Akira hands over a fairly well wrapped gift. "See you tomorrow then."

Yusuke, still in awe, studies the package for some time, turning it over and over in his hands before tearing the paper off. It's a black leather book with "Fox" engraved on the front. Yusuke opens the front cover to find seven notes from his friends in seven different pen colors on the first page. Morgana even had someone write out his message and trace his paw as a signature. He reads through them, saving Akira's for last.

Yusuke read the note over and over, wondering if he was reading more into it than was really there. Akira trusts him with his heart? And he signed it "love." Not even Ann signed it with "love," though she did draw hearts and stars all around hers. As realization began to pour into Yusuke's heart, he gasped and clenched the book to his chest before rushing back to his dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda nice to write; I hope it was just as nice to read^-^ It was originally part of the same story as “Home” would’ve been and had another chapter following it, but I didn’t think the next chapter would add enough to include here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
